


The Most Beautiful Sky

by DanyTMour



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: After boat-sex, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Aunt/Nephew Incest, F/M, Fluff fluff and fluffy smut, Fluffy Jonerys, Me fixing d&d mistakes, though it's not really mentioned since they don't know yet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:29:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24214459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanyTMour/pseuds/DanyTMour
Summary: Her face reminds him of the sky at dawn, her hair, long and loose of the full moon, her eyes a million stars and her lips the sun threatening to burn him alive.
Relationships: Jon Snow/Daenerys Targaryen
Comments: 14
Kudos: 60





	The Most Beautiful Sky

**Author's Note:**

> Just Jon and Daenerys in bed after boat sex aka the scene we deserved but never got. Feedback is always appreciated and I really hope you will enjoy.

The sound of the waves hitting wood fills the room, as the ship moves in the troubled sea, northern and northern. The rocking of the ship is almost comforting, like it can nearly stop a mind from going down the path of dark thoughts, nearly. Because as she's lying there in the bed of her cabin, naked, her braids messed and her cheeks red, wrapped in a blanket and his strong arms to protect her from the sharp cold of winter, her mind goes down the path of dark thoughts. She doesn't know why, she feels safer than she's ever felt, happier than she ever has, she feels in love, there's nothing on this perfect moment, with her head lying on his chest, listening to his heartbeat, that could bring discomfort to her and yet she still manages to find a way to torture herself. It is fear, fear that this beautiful moment will end soon and another one won't follow, fear that this small dose of happiness will be taken away like all the other times in her life. Daenerys Targaryen has lost many people in her life and she can't bear the thought of losing Jon Snow too. They are at war so there's a good chance she will lose him there or maybe he didn't want anything more from her except that one night, that doesn't really sound like the Jon Snow she grew to love but still worries her as her mind takes the path of no return, anything could happen and she's not ready to go through that kind of pain once more. The rocking of the ship doesn't help anymore, instead of taking her mind away like before, now it feels like another worry appears with each rock. She tenses under the furs, unable to stop herself now and he must have realized because she feels his eyes on her. She doesn't return his gaze, she doesn't want to see regret in his eyes and she's afraid she will, he hasn't said anything since they were done and that silence is killing her.

"Sit on the bed", his voice is soft when he speaks at her with affection and she finds the strength to look at him this time, only to not find regret in his eyes, but tenderness, almost love if she dares to say it and her heart flatters. She raises her eyebrows, questioning his request and he chuckles lowly. "Just sit on the bed" and she does, mostly out of curiosity and because there wasn't anything she wouldn't do for that look on his eyes. She feels him moving, she feels his weight right behind her on the bed. He leaves a small kiss on her bare shoulder and head falls back from the pleasure, not sexual, but simply the pleasure of having him there with her, the pleasure of the intimate touches and kisses, the pleasure of loving him and possibly him loving her back. His fingers are rough but his touch is tender as they tangle in her hair.

"Are you going to braid them?" she asks with a smirk on her face though he can't see it and he laughs, clear as the summer sky in Meereen. He doesn't laugh that often she has noticed and she decides in that moment that she loves it and she wants to hear more of it.  
"I would disappoint you, we will leave that to Missandei, I'm simply going to undo them, it seems fair since I'm at fault for messing them. Besides, I really want to see you with your hair down." he leaves another kiss on her shoulder before he gets to work, his calloused fingers undoing her braids, passing through her silver blonde hair softly, trying not to hurt her. 

"Jon", he simply hums in response as he looks at her hair fascinated, all his attention drawn to the silver in front of him, like the moon, they remind him of the moon. "Do you regret it?", she feels his movements freeze for a moment but it's only a second before he continues to undo her braids with even more affection and tenderness than before.  
"When I was really young, I dreamt of love, of a woman who would love me and I would love her back, it was one of the few things that made my situation better, I didn't have to get married for political reasons, so hopeful for a boy with a bastard's name. Of course as the years passed I abondoned the idea because who would ever love a bastard? People around me made it very clear that no one would and as the years passed I even forgot that I dreamt of something so naive in the first place. I still dreamt for home though, without knowing where that would be. Winterfell wasn't home, Lady Stark made sure it could never feel like one to me. The wall could never be called something like that, I longed to found it. I belive I found both now, with you", she turns to look at him and her heart flatters at the soft, almost shy smile on his lips. "So to answer your question, no I don't regret it, in fact as selfish as what I'm about to say is, given the situation we're in, I've never been happier in my entire life", her grin is wide as she searches his lips for a kiss which he grants her but it's short and sweet. "Turn around, I'm not done with your hair yet", she returns to her previous position as he returns to task in hand and she smiles, pleased with the answer she got. "Do you?"  
"No, I've been longing for home too" his lips kiss the back of her head, his nose buried in her hair that he so loves. "But I am afraid. I've lost many people in my life Jon, many things, to be clear I've lost everything, even two sons" she looks at her hands and she feels his movements slow down, like he isn't untangling her hair anymore but simply stroke them, some comfort she thinks and she thanks him for it. "I am afraid I will lose this too."   
"I can't promise you I will be here forever Dany but I can promise you that I will never leave willingly" she smiles, despite the hot tears that are threatening to appear. She feels the last of her braided hair falling free against her back. "Turn around, I want to see you", it's not a command, it sounds more like he's pleading her and she does it, she can't deny him many things after all, especially after the conversation they had. He looks at her lost for a moment, not even the beauty of the landscape when you're on top of the wall could compare to the beauty of this woman in front of him. Her face reminds him of the sky at dawn, her hair, long and loose of the full moon, her eyes a million stars and her lips the sun threatening to burn him alive. And oh he wants to, he wants to let her flames consume him even if it will be the death if him. 

"You're so beautiful" she simply smiles as she moves to sit on top of him, legs wrapping around his waist, arms tangling around his neck, he could die in that moment and he would die happy. He moves his one hand to grip her waist as his other one falls to her hair that he loves so much, stroking tenderly. "I can also, if we come alive out of all of this, promise you a future. A marriage and children, the home and family we both longed for. That is if you want it too as well." she smiles, one of her hands cups his cheek as she looks deeply into his eyes. She could die for him there was no use to deny it.  
"Of course I want to, but you know I can't bear children."  
"And you know that I don't think you should trust a witch that only wanted to bring you harm. At least let me try, a lot of times preferably." she laughs, loud and clear and genuine and his heart melts at the sound. "That is if you would take a bastard as your husband"   
"I wouldn't choose anyone else, a life with you feels like a dream of spring.", his smile, relieved and full of adoration, takes her breathe away.  
"That's how we are going to get though winter. With that dream of spring.", she doesn't know what to say, she's too overwhelmed, too in love to find words to express it. So she simply kisses him and he's glad, cause there's not another thing he would rather other than being burnt by his sun and it's kiss. The kiss is deep and hungry and passionate and they get drunk in it quicker than they would in dornish wine. Under the flames of their passion dispite them being bright and strong, there's a fire that's burning even stronger and eternal and that's their love. He doesn't need to ask her what she wants, he can feel it, not only in his body where it's pressing against hers and feels her arousal, but also in his heart, in his soul so with one movement he's inside her and they're one, one against the world, but they feel undefeatable in that moment, nothing can hurt them, not as long as they are together. Daenerys breaks the kiss, only to look at him while he moves inside her, her eyes a shade darker from lust, pupils wide but they hide love under the green storms of her passion, she sees him in the same state as she is as a growl escapes his mouth and in that moment she isn't scared anymore. 

"Love" he whispers, both of his hands holding her body softly, like she's fragile and she could break under his fingertips. He could go harder, he knew he could, they were harder before and she seemed to enjoy it. But he doesn't want to, he wants to savor that moment, that declaration of love that their bodies gave to each other when words weren't enough. So he keeps making love to her, slowly, tenderly and lovingly and there's something so innocent about this intimate moment. He now understands what people told him before he left for the wall, that he didn't know what he was giving up, he didn't, not until that very moment, not even when he got intimate with a woman for the very first time, that moment with Daenerys, he could never give that up, not in a million years. The moans that leave her mouth is like the sweetest melody of the skies in his ears and he loves her, he loves her with his entire heart. And when he sees her falling over the edge, her hair, the moon falling around her shoulders and breasts, her eyes, the stars half closed and her lips, the sun opened as she speaks his name, he decides that she's the most beautiful sky he has ever seen, that he doesn't want to look at another sky ever again and the image alone is enough to drive him over the edge as well, whispering her name over and over like a prayer, asking the old Gods and the new to never take her away from him. He gives her a kiss, forehead pressed against hers and he lies back on the bed, taking her along with him, securing her in his arms where no one can hurt her. He burries his nose in her hair, inhaling her scent, she smells like home.

"I love you"he says, it's loud enough only for her to hear, because it is meant only for her ears and his heart threats to burst from all the love he has for her. He can feel her smiling against his chest as her fingers dance like feathers on his stomach.  
"I love you too", he sighs, happy, relieved and thankful. They both drift off to a peaceful sleep in each other's arms, a safe place, a home and a dream of spring, a spring with the most beautiful sky he has ever seen.


End file.
